Inferiority Complex
by Child With Curls
Summary: Naruto drags Sasuke to a dinner with his Sempai, Neji, from high school. What happens when the weather prevents them from going home that night? Will Sasuke and Neji kill each other? Or do something entirely different? -AU, NejiSasu, Lemon-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first yaoi. And, this chapter is the first of three in this story.

**Disclaimer**: Dude, if I owned Naruto, Uzumaki would not have an unconditional love for a boy that is a freaking drama queen and should be dead by now.

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke! Please?" Naruto begged one of his best friends.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly looking over his blonde buddy, surprised he hadn't learned that 'no' was the answer to most of the questions he asked.

"Puh-lease!!!" Naruto begged. "I want you to meet my sempai from high school!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I went to the same high school as you."

"Only for a year, though. Then you… uh, went away. But, anyway, you met him before, though you weren't on friendly terms." Naruto laughed nervously remembering a small argument they had about names. "I got close to him after you left."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Why should I see him again if we weren't on friendly terms to begin with?"

"Because he's changed a lot, and you don't remember him and he doesn't remember you, probably." Naruto said. "Plus, I told him that you were coming and he's making dinner for three already."

Sasuke scowled at his friend. He felt bad, making a stranger cook for him and not showing up is rude, he may be a smart ass to the people he knows, but first impressions were important. His family had taught him that.

"He's a good cook. His ramen is almost as good as Ichiraku's." Naruto grinned.

"Fine!" Sasuke snapped. "But I swear on all the ramen in the world," the perfect thing to say if he wanted a terrified Uzumaki in his house, "if he is even half as annoying as you are, I will kick your ass."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Okay. Go get dressed." Naruto said slipping on a jacket.

Sasuke was not happy. It was five o'clock and a Friday. He had come home from work an hour ago, took a shower then was harassed by his roommate. He wanted sandwich, his couch and his television, that was his relaxation. He did not want to go out and put on a fake smile for Naruto's friends he already did that about six days a week. Obviously, he wasn't a fan of people.

Grudgingly he stepped out of their apartment and into the car with Naruto. "Where is it? His house I mean."

"The other side of Konoha." Naruto replied softly, knowing that Sasuke would not appreciate the drive.

Sasuke's eye twitched but started the car anyway. He found it strange that it already had started to get dark, but it was winter and couldn't be helped.

Soon enough both men arrived at a large apartment in the urban streets of Konoha in contrast to the very suburban part of town that they lived in. Naruto bounded out like the hyper person he was. Sasuke followed silently, observing the apartment. It was seemingly fancy, instantly the Uchiha came to conclusions.

First off, Naruto's friend was rich and had a good job or was a spoiled rich kid, maybe both.

Secondly, Naruto's friend was snobbish (probably). Naruto really could find the good in anyone though.

Lastly, he already hated him, for a multitude of reasons.

The two friends stepped into elevator and were pulled upward onto the seventh floor.

"I hope you two get along." Naruto said aloud, "you two are actually a lot alike. Hopefully that won't cause problems." Naruto rung the doorbell and rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels.

In less than a minute someone answered the door. And Sasuke's ears nearly began to bleed as Naruto cried, "Neji!!!"

In a quick moment Naruto had flung his arms around his friend. When he retracted Sasuke got a good look at him.

Very pale skin and grey eyes that almost looked lavender. Long dark brown hair rested against his chest and back. It stood out well against his features. Dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater surprisingly made him look very handsome, especially while his pronounced collar bone was right there… just begging for someone to… Sasuke was interrupted from his deductions when the man outstretched his hand.

"Neji Hyuuga, you're Sasuke Uchiha, right? Naruto's roommate? Nice to meet you." Neji gave him a smirk that the long-haired man probably wanted to pass off as a smile.

Sasuke gave him the same facial expression right back and shook his hand.

"You can take your shoes off right here." Neji said pointing near a bunch of piled up shoes. "Dinner will be ready in a few moments. It's Naruto's favorite, I'm sure it'll take you long to figure out what is Uchiha-san."

The two men followed Neji in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "This is a nice apartment, what do you do for a living?" Sasuke asked running a hand through his raven colored hair.

"I'm a businessman, employed by my uncle at Hyuuga Corp." Neji responded.

"He's always working, it's quite sad actually." Naruto teased.

Sasuke smirked deciding to do a little teasing himself. "Ha, you're uncle must set up omiai* every week."

"Try every three days." Neji responded stirring the broth.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed. But something in Neji's voice told Sasuke he wasn't kidding.

Neji set up the bowls and poured his homemade ramen in to each of them.

"What about you?" Neji asked Sasuke as he sat down to eat.

"I work for Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said proudly.

Neji nearly snorted at Sasuke's pride but refrained for Naruto's sake. "That's interesting."

The men chatted for a little while longer, but along the way they hit a "speed bump".

"Well, I think having a democracy is better." Naruto said.

The two older men shot him a look and that was the time that Naruto realized that he had just made a fatal mistake. The three had been half-heartedly discussing politics and had stumbled upon form of government.

"Tsk," Sasuke said, "haven't you heard of that European philosopher? Stupid people vote for stupid people."

"I disagree Uchiha-san even if the person is unintelligent they would still understand what they themselves need." Neji said.

Sasuke shot him a look, he didn't like being countered. "Well, coming from a stupid person that doesn't mean much."

Neji looked up from his bowl and arched an eyebrow. "Is that so, Uchiha-san?"

Naruto frowned this wasn't good. He had to bring up a happier subject. "So, you heard Shikamaru is being promoted from a teacher to principal?"

"Only god knows why." Sasuke rolled his eyes, somewhat reluctant to change the topic.

"And why is that?" Neji asked his eyes narrowing. Shikamaru was actually a close friend of his, though he probably had too much pride to tell the lazy man that.

"He's a lazy ass." Sasuke said.

"Or is that you find yourself to above everyone else?" Neji asked in a voice that didn't match his face or words.

"Just because it's true."

"Maybe it's an illusion that you've drawn yourself."

"Maybe," Sasuke mimicked, "you just don't like me."

"Maybe," Neji said in a similar tone, "you're just to full of yourself."

"Maybe, I deserve it."

"Maybe, you have an inferiority complex."

"Maybe," Sasuke paused to reflect on what Neji said and couldn't think of a response.

"Maybe," Naruto intervened, "we should eat our yummy ramen?"

The next twenty minutes were made up of Naruto's happy chatter, even after they ate. They sat at the table all the while the two boys glared at each other. Well, until Naruto decided to snap.

"Can you just-" Naruto began but stopped instantly when the lights went on then off. Then, a loud screech and bang came from outside.

Neji stood up instantly and ran to his window his eyes widened. Naruto sent him a questioning look and joined him at the window, Sasuke soon followed.

Outside, only white was visible. A blizzard raged outside and the boys stared outside dumbfounded. There had not been a snow in Konoha for twenty years, and there had never been a snowstorm.

_Just my luck, _Sasuke thought, _the one time I go out there's a snowstorm._

Neji sighed. "There is no way you can drive home like that." He stated. "You both are welcome to stay over tonight, if you want."

"Really?" Naruto said, his face lighting up.

_No ,no, no, no, no, no, no. NO._ Sasuke thought continuously trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not going to let you get into an accident." Neji said beginning to clean up the table, once establishing everyone was finished.

"Yay!" Naruto said, throwing his arms around Neji for the second time that night (and almost knocking all of the plates out of the older man's hands).

_Fuck._ Sasuke glared at Neji.

Neji glared back, it wasn't like he wanted the damn Uchiha in his house. He could care less if he got into an accident… well, not really, but still, he didn't like him much.

"Can I take a bath?" Naruto asked. "Your bath is like twice the size of ours."

Neji broke the glare with Sasuke to respond. "Sure. The towels are in the closet. There should actually be a set of clothes there too if you want to change."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and turned to Neji's bathroom, but paused. "Are you to going to kill each other?" He asked realizing that leaving the two there may cause conflict.

"Of course not, Uzumaki-san." Neji said formally, trying to reassure the blond.

"Alright…" Naruto said hesitantly before walking into the bathroom.

As soon as water was heard the two boys glared at each other. "We could have gotten home alright." Sasuke snapped.

"Really, by okay, do you mean running off the road because you can't see three inches in front of you car?" Neji asked in a calm voice.

"No, I mean, that we would be perfectly safe. We don't need your help." Sasuke snapped.

"No, Sasuke. You don't need my help. You need _professional_ help." Neji retorted.

Sasuke hesitated, trying to think of a comeback. "You need help from a hairdresser. You look like a fucking transvestite."

Neji arched an eyebrow and tossed his long hair over his shoulder. "Do you often make rude judgments upon someone else's appearances? Or is it just when it's irrelevant?"

"Only when a girlish man is standing in front of me."

"Uchiha-san, must you always be right? Must you always be above someone?"

"What about you? Do you always have to have the last word?"

"No, I just find your behavior, which probably comes off as intellectual to most people, childish."

"I'm more of an adult than you are." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing, noticing that he was definitely losing this argument.

Neji eyes widened from amusement and couldn't help letting out a laugh. "Once again, you prove my point."

Neji watched as Sasuke's eye twitched. He smirked looking over Sasuke as if it was the first time. His raven colored hair was more relaxed than Naruto had described it to be. In fact, it looked rather soft. His black eyes stood out against the blush on his cheeks (from embarrassment). He had a small, but muscular frame that was clothed by a navy sweater and black jeans. Suddenly the annoyance of childishness faded and it became rather cute.

"Uchiha-san," Neji mused stepping closer, "would you like to play a mature game?"

"Don't play with me Hyuuga." Uchiha said stepping back.

Neji smirked as Sasuke walked back into a wall. He placed his hand next to his head. He would put Sasuke in his place.

"And why not Uchiha-san?" Neji teased. He rested his free hand on Sasuke's stomach. "Someone needs to break this inferiority complex of yours." His gaze ran from his hand to Sasuke's eyes. The intense gaze made it almost impossible for Sasuke to look away. Neji's eyes were beautiful.

"I do not have," Sasuke swallow, nervous and sensitive to the touch, "have an inferiority complex."

Neji ran the hand on Sasuke's sweater under it and rested his hand on the pale skin. "Well, can you prove it to me?" Never breaking eye contact Neji's cool hand began to move in circles.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't think sexually harassing me proves anything."

"Do you know the definition of inferiority complex, Uchiha-san?" Neji asked moving a hand upwards to fondle a small pink nipple. "It means to have an intense feeling of inferiority, producing a personality characterized either by extreme reticence or, as a result of overcompensation, by extreme aggressiveness."

Sasuke squirmed underneath Neji's hand and gaze. A dark blush stained his cheeks and the tips of his ears. When Neji's nail purposely ran over his nipple a rush of blood ran to Sasuke's lower half and in defeat he looked away.

"Are you okay with being under me, Uchiha-san?" Neji questioned leaning into the boy.

"No." Sasuke hissed doing his best to look away.

Neji smirked. "You will be." Neji removed his hand from the wall and his hand from Sasuke's chest. "After all, you just got excited from me playing with your nipples. Like a woman."

Sasuke growled and threw an uncalculated punch. Neji caught the hand and pinned it to the wall with a single hand. With the other hand he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and tugged both them and his underwear low enough so that just his length was visible.

Sasuke who had been struggling paused as the cool air hit his penis. Once again, a pump of blood surged to the length. "Seriously, cut it out." Sasuke tried to say calmly, but instead his voice cracked.

"Do you really want me to?" Neji asked playing with Sasuke's sack, working him into a full, painful erection. Sasuke shivered in response. Neji smirked, let go of Sasuke's hands and dropped to his knees. When Sasuke didn't respond Neji looked straight at him. "Moan for me."

"Hell no," the younger boy responded. Sasuke eyes widened as Neji hand firmly held his cock and stroked him at a painfully slow rhythm. He bit his lip, refusing to moan or cry out.

Neji noticed this quickly and wanted it to change. His hand moved to the head of the penis. Smirking he lowered his head and flicked his wet, warm tongue over the base of Sasuke's cock. He nearly snorted when Sasuke tensed and a stifled whimpered began to fill the silent kitchen.

"What were you saying Uchiha-san?"

"Nngh, shut u- ah!"

Liking the response, Neji pressed his thumb onto Sasuke's slit and began kissing his length. As the whimpers became more frequents Neji rewarded Sasuke by running his tongue up and down but still tortured him with his thumb.

When Sasuke finally let out a moan Neji took Sasuke's cock completely in his mouth. At first he slowly bobbed his head and Sasuke's moans became frequent.

"H-holy s-sh-shit." Sasuke gasped giving in. He ran his hands through Neji's long brown hair, it felt nice a soft against his hands. It felt even better as Neji worked harder on him.

Sasuke threw his head back into the wall. How the hell did Neji get this good? He moaned one last time before he felt the wrenching pain in his stomach give in. Instantly he pushed Neji's head back and came in his face.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "Oh my god…" He said through his heavy breaths.

"See?" Neji smirked. "It isn't bad being in a lower position."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. After that amazing oral sex, he just had to go and ruin it. "Well, you were the one that was sucking me off."

"Would you like me to do more?" Neji asked smirking. Suddenly the soft patter of water from his bathroom stopped. Neji clicked his tongue in disappointment. He walked to the kitchen sink and cleaned off his face.

Sasuke frowned. Neji was a fucking jackass, a fucking jackass with a lovely fellatio technique.

Sasuke stood up (after fixing his pants) and aggressively grabbed Neji's groin. Neji sent him a quizzical look. "Why aren't you hard?" Sasuke questioned, frankly a little insulted.

Neji snorted. "Well, isn't someone Miss Modesty? You want to know why? Frankly, you're not that attractive." _That's a lie,_ Neji thought,_ I just won't give him that satisfaction._

Sasuke let go of Neji instantly. Truth be told, this made him feel insulted, and very much hurt, though he wouldn't let Neji have that satisfaction.

Neji noticed the sudden drop in the stubbornness of the Uchiha. Realizing that it was his words, he felt guilty.

When Neji opened his mouth to say something, Naruto suddenly came bounding in. He shuddered at that atmosphere in the room. "Is everything okay?

"Fucking fantastic." Sasuke said glaring at Neji. "I'm taking a bath." He stated, not bothering to ask Neji if it was okay.

"Sure." Neji said anyway before sighing and leaned against a wall.

Sasuke slammed the bathroom door behind him and Naruto looked from the bathroom to Neji.

"You can watch television in the living room. Or you can go to bed. You know where the guest room is. The futon should already be laid out." Neji said running a hand through his hair.

"O-okay." Naruto said uneasily wondering what was going on. He walked into the living room and turned on the television.

Neji thought for a few seconds before smiling to himself. He suddenly felt like taking a bath.

* * *

*omiai: meetings for arranged marriage

I love reviews. Could you leave me one?


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of my three part NejiSasu yaoi fic.

* * *

Sasuke ran the bar of soap over his chest sitting on the bath stool. Neji was an asshole. He wanted to punch him in his pretty fucking face. Sasuke had a fan club, a freakin' fan club of girls that liked him solely because of his looks. And Neji dared to call him unattractive.

The raven haired boy struggled to reach his back. As much as he hated to admit it, Neji was gorgeous, a gorgeous sadistic fuck. He sighed. Well, it didn't matter after tomorrow morning he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Sasuke's body froze as the door to the bathroom opened. His cheeks and ears turned a rosy pink as he eyed Neji Hyuuga completely exposed except for his groin that was covered by a suddenly very annoying white towel.

"Do you need help reaching your back?" Neji offered moving his hands to discard the towel.

Sasuke looked away. "What are you doing I'm cleaning myself."

"It's not uncommon for two people to take a bath together in a large bathroom in Japan." Neji pointed out. Trying not to let a smirk fall over his face, Neji walked up behind Sasuke and threw his towel aside and crouched down behind him.

Sasuke did his best not to turn around, though the interest of Neji's completely naked body didn't fade. Neji outstretched his hand asking for the soap. Sasuke hesitantly gave it over and instantly felt the cold bar of soap on his back, then a pair of large hands lathering the soap.

When Sasuke's body relaxed and returned to its normal slump. Neji gently moved his hands to Sasuke's chest and pulled him into his chest gently washing him from behind.

Sasuke frowned. "What the hell is with this sensuality?"

Neji snorted freely. "You can't just let me treat you nicely can you?" Neji moved to get the shower head and washed the soap off of Sasuke's body. And then reached for the shampoo and poured some on his head and began to massage his scalp.

"Why should you treat me nicely?" Sasuke asked. "After all I'm so unattractive." He said this but couldn't muster up a rough tone when Neji's fingers were entangled in his hair, gently relaxing him. He felt stupid bringing this up, it made him feel like a girl.

"Feeling a little hurt?" Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Tsk, don't start with me Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped elbowing Neji halfheartedly in the stomach.

Neji took the shower head and placed his hand gently over the Uchiha's eyes as the shampoo suds poured from his hair to the floor. Sasuke closed his eyes feeling secure under Neji's touch. When the shampoo was out Neji removed his hands. He didn't bother to ask Sasuke to wash him back, he was aggravated enough.

"While the water is warm you should get in." Neji stated motioning to the bath. Sasuke looked over at Neji then to the bath.

Sasuke sighed. Usually being nice or considerate wasn't part of his personality but, the feeling in his gut made him turn around and grab the bar of soap. All the while trying to take a peek at Neji length, but couldn't with the position that the Hyuuga was sitting in. "Turn around."

"Someone's suddenly acting sweet." Neji commented adjusting himself so that his back faced the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, "don't push it." Sasuke silently washed him. It quickly became very awkward.

"You're not unattractive." Neji admit out of the blue a light chuckle following after it. Sasuke's thin fingers that were creating suds in Neji's long silky hair froze.

"What?" Sasuke asked, and then continued to move his hands.

"You're not unattractive. I just didn't want to inflate your ego. It's already as large as it is" Neji admitted.

"My ego is not large." Sasuke said defensively.

"No, not a-" Neji said turning around to smirk at Sasuke but instead the two pairs of eyes locked and then their lips did.

Sasuke moved his hands through Neji's wet hair. Neji moved a strong arm around Sasuke's waist and his other hand behind his head, then leaned the younger boy down onto the tile floor of the bathroom. Sasuke was the first to lick Neji's bottom lick. Instead of letting Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth he slipped _his _tongue into Sasuke mouth.

Annoyed at the dominant act Sasuke pushed the older man on to his back (stupidly forgetting to shield the Hyuuga's head from the tile). Neji cursed and Sasuke smirked, he liked being on top rather than on the bottom.

"You're really quite a sight, Hyuuga." Sasuke said looking at Neji's flushed face and his dark brown hair sprayed out all around him. A hand trailed down to touch the lavender-eyed man's cock.

"Taking intiative?" Neji questioned amused as Sasuke's inexperienced hand grasped his length. Sasuke's hand moved up and down causing a shaky breath to escape from Neji's lips. Sasuke smirked, happy that he was making up for his embarrassing moments. That was short lived however.

Neji pulled Sasuke's head down kissing him passionately and catching him off guard, letting Neji switch positions. Sasuke didn't like that and for awhile when they wrestled to see who would win neither of them did. Neji opted to pushing Sasuke into a bathroom wall with both of them in a sitting position.

Sasuke looked at Neji stubbornly and dipped his head down and took Neji's member in his mouth, he was surprisingly much larger than Sasuke had expected. Neji winced as Sasuke's teeth unintentionally scraped him with his teeth. Slightly annoyed he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and moved his hips fucking Sasuke's mouth.

Soon Neji came in Sasuke's mouth. The younger glared at him, even though he swallowed every drop. Neji smirked and pulled Sasuke to the floor.

"You see Uchiha," Neji smirked moving a hand to Sasuke's dick, "there is thing called consideration."

Sasuke glared at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, _Sasuke,_" Neji said, finally calling Sasuke by his first name, "usually sex is a mutual action. Hopefully leaving both people satisfied."

Sasuke looked a bit shock, but, the look was erased from his face. Neji had given him a light squeeze, giving an opportunity for a pink color to grace Sasuke's features.

"Well," Sasuke gasp for breath, "I couldn't really have done anything. Naruto would have walked in." Neji smirked. The Uchiha was way too cute.

Neji brought his head down and wasted no time in taking the man's length in his mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly. Neji applied pressure to Sasuke's slit with his tongue and with a loud deep moan Sasuke ran his hands through Neji's hair and came. Neji swallowed and licked his lips, although a thick white liquid still ran down the side of his mouth.

Sasuke blushed at the sight, gorgeous, Neji was fucking gorgeous. Neji stood up and smiled at Sasuke. "We should get out, Naruto's going to be wondering what we've both been doing."

Sasuke frowned, slightly disappointed that it ended so quickly.

"I left a pair of clothes outside for you." Neji said smirking, very satisfied with the disappointed look on Sasuke's face. "If you're not going to soak in the tub, pull the plug?" Neji said before leaving.

Sasuke got up from his position to sink into the tub. It was painfully obvious how much Neji liked to tease him and how he was probably nothing more than a temporary fuck buddy. He sighed, he was very unsatisfied. At least there was the rest of tonight then he wouldn't have to deal with the long haired man ever again.

He would never have to feel his smooth skin, trail his fingers through his silky soft hair or look into his beautiful eyes. That idea made his heart feel like it was being twisted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, if he kept thinking that way his balls were going to fall off.

Sasuke stood up and pulled the plug out the drain and got dressed. He then went to join Naruto and Neji in the living room.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Sorry if I'm making Sasuke to 'uke-ish' and the pair seemingly one-sided. The next chapter will be the last, though I don't think that it'll be up before the next weekend. Week days are busy for me, work is a little too stressful lately. By th way, I love reviews, so... leave me one?


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third and final chapter of my fic, Inferiority Complex.

* * *

Sasuke strolled out of Neji's bathroom in an overly large t-shirt and an overly large pair of pants. He was surprised to find Neji and Naruto on the living room couch. Even more surprised when he noticed the position they were in. Naruto was leaning on Neji's shoulder clinging to his shirt. This annoyed him especially when Neji let out a genuine laugh and placed his hand comfortingly on his head. They were watching the Grudge, and scary movies weren't Naruto's thing, but still.

It wasn't that he was jealous. No, it wasn't that at all. Even though Neji didn't treat him that lovingly, well they didn't even know each other for more than a couple hours, so why would he? Sasuke frowned at himself. He joined them on the couch. Sasuke was to the left, Neji in the middle and Naruto on the right.

"What about you Sasuke?" Neji asked, continuing to use Sasuke's first name. "Do you like horror films?" Neji asked. The Hyuuga already knew the answer, even if it wasn't how Sasuke really felt about them.

"I don't like them. They're too tacky for my tastes." Sasuke said clicking his tongue in distaste as Naruto shrieked from a 'scary' moment in the movie. Neji smirked.

After a period of Naruto's shrieks, whimpers and jumps subsided and the credits rolled on to the screen Neji stood up and turned off his television. He took a glance outside, it was still snowing violently. "It's about time that we get to bed." He said.

The two younger boys followed Neji to their room and watched as he set up an extra futon for Sasuke. "You have two extra futons?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Neji chuckled. "My two cousins are no stranger to my house."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the polite face he was putting on for Naruto. After a few minutes of Neji chatting with Naruto, Neji left to go to bed. "Goodnight Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke simply nodded in response. "G'Night Neji!" Naruto said loudly in contrast.

Neji smiled before taking his leave. The two boys shut off the light and relaxed on the futons. Naruto looked and Sasuke intently, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, which Naruto should have known to just ask him. "Do you like him? Neji?"

"Huh?" Sasuke choked out.

"Or do you two despise each other and fight every time I turn my back?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't call it fighting." Sasuke said, desperately trying to get comfortable while thoughts of oral sex flooded his mind.

Naruto shrugged, too tired to detect Sasuke's strange tone and actions. Soon enough Naruto was snoring, tossing and turning and mumbling incoherent phrases under his breath.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling drowning in his own thoughts. Something was bugging him, really bugging him. It only took him about three minutes until he got to his feet and nearly ran to Neji's room. He didn't bother to knock, he just barged in.

"You!" He said, referring to the long haired man in front of the window. Neji whipped around and smirked.

"Did the movie shake you up, Sas-?" Neji's teasing was cut off when Sasuke roughly grabbed Neji's hair and pulled Neji's lips onto his. Releasing the grip on his hair he threw his arms around the older man's shoulders. When he pulled away he went on a tirade. "What the hell?" Sasuke yelled. "You give me oral sex twice and just leave it at that? .Hell?!"

"Do you want more, Sasuke-kun?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Don't give me that crap. If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me. If you're not, then don't get me worked up." Sasuke snapped glaring as the Hyuuga.

Neji frowned. He had fun playing around with the Uchiha, but didn't mean to make him so upset. He wasn't usually so mean, but when something as attractive as that Uchiha is in front of him, he can't help but tease. But now, guilt teased _him_ when he saw Sasuke blink back Gently, Neji placed a hand on Sasuke check and stroked it cautiously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Cut the act." He snapped.

Neji cupped Sasuke's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "What act?"

Sasuke's face turned a dark red. Neji smirked and motioned towards the bed. Within seconds Neji was hovering over Sasuke their lips colliding over and over, the sheets being messed up underneath them. With a single hand Neji discarded his t-shirt and then Sasuke's.

Sasuke suddenly felt shy as Neji massaged his collar bone with his tongue. A soft moan came from his mouth and Neji satisfied with it moved down to Sasuke's nipples. He smiled looking at Sasuke, he took one nipple in his mouth and fondled the other with his hand. Sasuke winced when Neji bit him to hard. But Neji made up for it, kissing and licking removing the sting.

At this time both were breathing heavily. Neji softly pressed his lips against Sasuke's and slid a hand down into his pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled both his pants and boxers off in a swift movement leaving the Uchiha completely exposed. Sasuke's cock twitched feeling the cool air hitting his hot shaft.

"Excited?" Neji couldn't help but ask. Sasuke looked away embarrassed. Neji smirked and threw off his own clothes. He claimed Sasuke's lips one more time.

Pulling away Neji placed his head between Sasuke's legs gently licking Sasuke's pale inner thigh. Sasuke actually thought he was going to get another blowjob. Instead he felt Neji's tongue swipe over his hole. Sasuke gasped loudly and shivered.

"Don't say anything. Just work." Sasuke snapped before Neji could open his mouth. He shrugged and slowly pushed his tongue into Sasuke's asshole. Sasuke moaned as Neji's hot, wet tongue probed him. It felt so good, although it didn't quite fill him.

Neji retracted and he got a groan of disappointment. Neji smiled. "Relax." He soothed. Sasuke jumped when he felt a slim finger pressing again his entrance. "Relax." Neji repeated softly as he slid the finger in.

Sasuke's back arched at the uncomfortable feel. It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Sasuke shivered as a second finger slid its way into him. No, it was very uncomfortable with a twinge of pain, Sasuke began to squirm, but Neji kept him on the bed. The third finger came with some difficulty. Sasuke bit his lip and nearly kicked Neji in the face when he attempted to place Sasuke's legs to his chest.

Three fingers were not uncomfortable, they were painful, especially as Neji twisted and arched them making Sasuke whimper. He hated this pain. He was making up his mind that coming to the Hyuuga's room in the night was the stupidest thing he had ever- _Oh!_ He took that back instantly and a load moan left his lips.

"Again." He demanded, rather than begging. Neji complied thrusting his fingers in and out hitting Sasuke's bundle of nerves over and over again. Sasuke's gasps and even squeaks filled the room. So, it was no surprise to Neji when he took his fingers away a sharp glare hit him.

Neji smiled. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed. Sasuke complied even though he was unsure. Sasuke jolted when he felt Neji's cock at his hole. "Relax." Neji said for the third time. He slowly nudged himself in. Sasuke pulled Neji close to him while digging his nails in to the pale shoulders.

When Neji was in all the way he paused before moving letting Sasuke adjust to his size. He looked at the man underneath him. He was sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead, his face flushed and adorable. He smiled his chest still heaving up and down. Neji breathed out slowly then kissed Sasuke passionately on his lips running his hands through Sasuke's black hair.

"Can I move?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke said with difficulty.

Neji began to move slowly and hesitantly, searching for Sasuke's sweet spot once again. Sasuke made a pained face. When Neji could see that Sasuke had gotten used to it he began moving faster.

The pain was bearable as Neji moved. It was slowly fading away until Neji hit his spot. The pain completely disappear completely then and Sasuke cried out. Neji smirked and began slowly rocking on and off of the nerves. Sasuke glared at him, Neji knew perfectly well, he was not a fan of his teasing.

Neji pulled out until only the tip was in, to comply with Sasuke's wishes he shoved himself back in. Sasuke moaned loudly and latched himself to Neji as he repeated. Sasuke could help but begin to match Neji's thrusts when the long haired man began to stroke his length, signaling he was near the edge.

"Can I come inside you? Or would you like me to pull out?" Neji asked to Sasuke's surprise. He would have thought that Neji would have been less considerate in bed.

"You can -ah- come inside me." Sasuke said pulling Neji down for one last kiss before release.

Sasuke came first screaming loudly, Neji came a single thrust after. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke, breathing heavily.

"It's not bad being under someone, now is it?" Neji asked.

Sasuke punched him playfully, but didn't deny it.

Neji wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him into his chest and soon enough both were asleep.

In the morning Neji found himself alone in bed. He put a pair of pants on, but not t-shirt, he wasn't a morning person. He strolled into his kitchen to get a cup of coffee, but found Sasuke there instead.

"G'morning." Neji said sleepily, scratching his head.

"Morning." Sasuke replied smirking. He was already completely dressed. "Naruto's getting ready, He apparently has a meeting with Shikamaru."

"Oh." Neji said he turned to a drawer and rummaged through it. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled his name and cell phone number on it. He handed it Sasuke. "Here. Call me if you're ever bored. Or… something."

Sasuke smirked. The Hyuuga wasn't as smooth in the morning as he was normally.

Naruto came bounding in. "Good morning Neji." He said happily. "We have to go, but thanks for letting us stay." The blonde boy grinned before a confused face fell over his face. "By the way, last night really weird noises were coming from your room. I wonder if it was just because we saw that movie, that I was imagining things." Naruto mused.

"Probably." Both Neji and Sasuke said in union. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm going to get the car warmed up." Naruto said. He waved to Neji and left the apartment building. Sasuke turned to leave but paused.

Quickly, he tossed his arms around Neji and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away he notice Neji had his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Bye." Sasuke said smiling.

"Bye." Neji mimicked kissing Sasuke one last time before the raven-haired male left his apartment.

Neji had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he was seeing Sasuke. And Sasuke knew that they were going to see each other again. If not, he would just have to regain that inferiority complex of his.

* * *

Wow, I didn't even think I would have this chapter done for another week but, I'm already done and it's the same day. Well, this ends my first yaoi fic. Tell me how you like it. I live for reviews.


End file.
